Virtual reality creates an illusion of reality with realistic images, sounds, and other sensations that replicate a real environment or an imaginary setting. A virtual reality environment would offer a user immersion, navigation, and manipulation that simulate his physical presence in the real world or imaginary world.
An initial focus on the development would enable the user to be fully immersed in a virtual reality experience with no distraction from the outside world. However, as communication services have proliferated, people tend to constantly communicate with each other through phone calls, internet calls, SMS messages, in-app messages, and so forth. At this point, locking oneself away in the virtual reality environment could be challenging and unrealistic.